


Unquenched Thirst

by mddde5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butterfly Effect, oops it happened, time travelling to 2020, uh oh i can’t do anything, what do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mddde5/pseuds/mddde5
Summary: fresh new time traveller goes to 2020 to try and stop it from happening but there are a whole list of things stopping him from doing so, starting with the fact that he doesn’t know what year it is and can’t figure out without exposing himself





	Unquenched Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that one tweet from @Sotherans where they say “the disturbing lack of time travellers arriving to stop 2020 actually happening suggests we never actually invent it

A sudden pain and flash came before me. I yell out at the top of my lungs, shielding my head, until I notice that the pain had already passed. I let down my guard, and look up at a crowd of people staring at me like I’m crazy. Their fashion... it’s like nothing I’ve seen before. Except....? It seemed familiar. Ah! That’s right. I’ve seen it before in my history textbook from high school. The crowd of people have since then evaporated, with few remaining, giving glares. I look down to see my attire, and notice it is strikingly different to those around me. All of a sudden, my memories flood in. The textbook, my clothes. That’s right! We had finally invented time travel, and I was sent to go and make 2020 better. After all, I was excelling in my history class. I was the most suited to do this job. Somehow.

I walked around trying to remember the steps we had in order to stop the horrible events from occurring, when it hits me. How am I even sure that this is the right year? I look around at the skyscrapers beside me, the bustling city filled with people and cars in every corner, the muffled sounds of the train beneath us, mixed in with the sounds of the tram across the road. I mean, it does seem like it’s near the time period. It doesn’t seem like it has been affected by the famous virus yet. But then again, this particular area never really took the right precautions to stay safe. I begin to examine the faces of each person, finding any bit of clue to find a mask. None. Wait. In the corner of my eye, I spot a couple with a mask. I glance in their general direction, anxious to see if I had come too late. Oh. Just one of those masks with the mouths on them. I begin to approach a person, feeling defeated that my history skills hadn’t proven useful, when I remember the rules. Of course. If I were to ask the person regarding what year it was, I would sound really suspicious. Then my whole identity would be revealed. The glare of a little girl staring me down reminds me that I might already be out of place.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you guys like it so far! im also planning on writing an original work of fantasy type mythicals and i basically just explore their world and history because they fucked up and were actually once humans :0


End file.
